The primary goal of the MARC U*STAR Program at UMBC, which began in 1997, is to provide a comprehensive system of financial and educational support to juniors and seniors from historically-underrepresented groups to ensure their success in obtaining terminal degrees and entering careers in biomedical research and/or mathematics. This Program models the successful Meyerhoff Scholarship Program but has more rigorous requirements including extended undergraduate research with faculty mentors from Biological Sciences, Chemistry, Mathematics, Psychology, and Engineering. A Pre-MARC component serves as a recruitment tool while supporting similar research projects of sophomores. Funding is requested for five years to support approximately 120 students. Full support is to be continued for first-year MARC Trainees from Year Five and additional Trainees recruited to create a 40-student cohort plus a 20-student Pre-MARC group. Full support will continue for 40 Trainees and 20 Pre-MARCs in each of the remaining four years of this request. Support will include: 1) full fall and spring tuition and academic fees; 2) self-only heath insurance (if needed); 3) support for extended research projects at UMBC or off campus; 4) NIH-determined stipends to cover room, board, and a twice-yearly $500 book allowances; 5) Lab supplies for research at UMBC; 6) Travel expenses to scientific meetings and conferences, 7) GRE Test Preparation, 8) Development courses for Pre-MARCs and transfer students (i.e. technical writing); 9) Special session tuition (if need is demonstrated); and 10) special tutoring, as needed. Admission will require 3.2 cumulative GPA; minimum 60 college-credits; and an interest in research career with a major appropriate to biomedical or mathematics graduate study. Also considered will be letters of recommendation, SAT scores, past research experience, interest in seeking Ph.D., and interview performance with a MARC panel. Recruitment will target the growing pool of academically-talented students from underrepresented groups at UMBC in four areas: 1) Eligible Pre-MARC students; 2) Transfer students new to UMBC; 3) UMBC students interested in biomedical or mathematical research careers; and 4) Meyerhoff Scholars who are interested in switching to the MARC Program due to their interest in biomedical research. Each Trainee must maintain a 3.2 cumulative GPA, an approved major, and comply with program requirements that include an extended research project, community service; attendance at regular meetings, successful completion of program activities and an Ethics Course. Program direction and participant selection will be guided by the MARC Steering Committee and administered through the Meyerhoff Scholarship Program by a full-time MARC Coordinator and additional staff, as required. Annual, comprehensive evaluations will ensure that the program stays focused on its goals and objectives.